Firefly All Good Things
by Nightvision90
Summary: A few months after the Miranda broadcast Mal is offered a job he cant refuse. However this job could cost the lives of everyone around him, and the ship he holds dear. Now Mal is at a crossroad with the choice of changing the hand he has been dealt.


**I own nothing all characters belong to Joss Whedon. **

Firefly –

Prologue – All good things…..

This is what he knew it would always come to in the end. After all the times he's gotten by with the tips of his teeth inside he knew sooner or later the anvil would fall, and it would fall hard. Now there was no going back from this, this moment that at times he wished would happen. He wondered if he had done enough during his life to be remembered for the things he did across the galaxy. Some more than others he hoped wouldn't be remembered, but there were things he hoped people would talk about for a very long time yet. The darkness he found himself in suddenly filled with light as he looked up at the ceiling above him. His hands were bound along with his legs, and a tight metal band pinned his head down from moving in any direction.

"Malcolm Reynolds." A mechanical voice stated form some unknown location. The table he was strapped to turn in a 180 angle as it leaned forward so Mal was facing towards a black screen. He appeared to be in some kind of medical room, but Mal knew better than that. "You are charged with the destruction of two Alliance vessels, and with murdering the lives of 1500 innocent colonists." The mechanical voice added as Mal wet his lips. He didn't remember when the last time was he spoke, but he guessed it had been a while.

"Those weren't people aboard those ships far as I reckon." Mal replied as something poked him in the back sending a surge of electrical energy through his body. He withered for a few seconds as he let out a hoarse laugh. "Now that's no way to be treating company is it?" He asked as the electrical charge swept through him again. He wouldn't crack for these bastards no matter what they out him through. In a time long ago he might have told them exactly what happened, but with all he had discovered he would rather die than cry wolf.

"The prisoner shall not speak unless asked a question." The mechanical voice responded as the black screen turned on revealing an image of a ship. It looked like it had been mauled by thousands of Reavers as pieces of it were floating off in every direction. Mal felt his heart drop as the image shut off seconds later.

"Ching wah tsao duh lios mahng" Mal growled as the electrical charge this time was far worse than the other two. The room around him darkened as he began to lose consciousness. As he drifted off into the darkness around him Mal could hear a voice in his head which sounded miles away from him.

"This is gorram stupid, and you know it." Jayne stated sitting around the mess hall. Mal stood at the head of the table as everyone around it looked at the two men uneasy.

"Nothing I do is stupid Jayne…well most of the time." Mal replied as Jayne got up from the table, and marched to stand right in front of Mal.

"Still can't get over the damn thing cant you?" Jayne asked menacingly with a dark look across his face. "Gotta go and get the whole crew killed for some delusional of grandeur." He added.

"I didn't think he could use two big words like that." Simon muttered to Kaylee who snickered at him. Jayne turned to the doctor who immediately went quiet as their eyes fell onto Mal now. He had gotten into this predicament, and there were only two ways out of this one. For the life of him Mal knew he should take the easy way, but his gut was flying him in another direction.

"We've been waiting for a chance like this for a while now Jayne." He began as the big man laughed at him.

"We?" He mocked pointing to the crew around them. "I don't recall any of us talking about this." He added as Mal didn't lose his cool.

"We as in me." Mal replied as he turned from the table. He felt all the eyes bearing down on him as he made his way to the cockpit. "You had your shot to get out of this back on Denton, and you didn't take it. So I suggest you stop yapping, and get your things together. I reckon we'll be needing all the weapons for this one." He finished as he left the mess hall behind him.

Everything went black as he awoke feeling numb all across his body. He was back on the table again as he was once again looking at the ceiling. He had gotten them all killed. Everyone he had held dear, and at a distance had been wiped away from a shot he had called……


End file.
